The present invention relates to a pillow and more particularly to an ergonomic pillow.
More and more people engage in bustling life as time evolves. It is found that many people use computers in their daily work. Also, some people like to play video games. Moreover, many people work on desks all day long. In addition, work pressure is large and exercise time is less for many people. Further, one common problem for office-work persons is strain or discomfort to their spine due to prolonged improper form of sitting. To the worse, such may lead to chronic disease in other parts of body. Conventionally, people like to walk or jog as means of exercise. However, such exercise can only train the body. As to relaxation, it is not effective. To the worse, it may cause further fatigue. For solving above problem, an ergonomic pillow, characterized by a smooth contact between head and pillow, has been developed for effectively relaxing head and spine in sleeping. Typically, almost all commercially available pillows are disadvantageous for complex components or recess on top surface of pillow not properly designed (i.e., not ergonomic). Hence, such recess cannot effectively relax head and spine in sleeping. To the worse, head and/or spine may be hurt.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an ergonomic pillow which is capable of effectively relaxing head and spine in sleeping in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic pillow for eliminating problems associated with prior art such as complex components, not ergonomically designed, ineffective, and even hurting head and/or spine. By utilizing this pillow, it is possible of effectively relaxing head and spine in sleeping for obtaining a good sleep.
In one aspect of the present invention, an ergonomic pillow comprises a body including an inclined surface on either side, an arcuate central recess, and a slope near either side extended from the inclined surface to the recess so that either slope has the highest elevation on a top surface of the case; a front lengthwise projection member extended from a bottom of the body adjacent to the recess, the projection member having a front slant; first and second cavities on the bottom of the body adjacent to either side and disposed corresponding to either slope; and an elongate third cavity at an underside of the projection member having the same orientation as the projection member. In face-up sleeping, head of user is placed on the recess and spine thereof engages the front slant of projection member. Hence, the head and the spine of user can be appropriately supported. Also, a degree of comfort is provided to the head and the spine of user. As to side sleeping, one ear of user may press on slope at right or left side so that face, either ear, spine, and either shoulder can be appropriately supported for effectively relaxing head and spine of user.
In another aspect of the present invention, the ergonomic pillow further comprises a plurality of parallel lengthwise grooves extended from one side to the other side on a top of the body for increasing ventilation and providing a degree of comfort to head of user.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.